Adventures of an Odd Priestess
by maknae.roli
Summary: Maybe 100 years after Miaka and Yui entered the book, a new girl is sent into the book to become the new Priestess of Suzaku. Sucky summary.


Koji, our main heroine, sat in her elementary school class. It was the last day before summer. She'd finally go to junior high, and was hoping to go to Juano for it. She glanced nervously at the clock. "Just 10 more minutes until we go see our middle schools…" She thought to herself as she flung back a long strand of silvery blue hair.

"Koji. You and Amii will be headed to Bahamut's Tear. You two get going." The teacher cheerfully pushed them out. Koji took a look at her soon to be classmate. Pale, Goth-looking. Nothing else to say. She walked behind Koji, almost as if she were eyeing her every move.

The Junior High Schools had been cleared out for Grade-schoolers. Of course, Koji wanted to see the library. Amii wanted to see the Science room. So the two split off as soon as they reached the doors.

"Wow! It's so BIG!" Koji shouted in the library, and she thought she had heard an echo. "They even have manga…hmm?" She looked at one unfamiliar spine of one of the mangas. "What's this?" She asked as she pulled it out.

"The Universe of the Four Gods, huh?" She opened the book and a large red light emitted from it. Koji shut her eyes as she felt herself going into the air. She opened her eyes.

"Huh? A phoenix? Don't tell me this is a joke played on us by the 8th graders!" She thought to herself, but she had an odd feeling it was real.

She landed. In a warm place. She opened her eyes and looked around. It looked a little medieval to her, but also modern at the same time. She sat up and saw a door right in front of her. "Eh? A door? May as well." She forced herself onto her feet and opened the door.

It was full of women. No men at all, even.

Of course, she recognized one as a male. Long purple hair with a braid. Nuriko off an anime she watched. The woman at the bar stared at Koji.

"Miss, what is it?" She asked. Koji walked up to her. "Um…I think I lost my way. Where am I?" Koji asked. "Oh! You're in Konan! Where are you from, anyhow?" She asked. Koji stumbled. "Eh…somewhere away." Koji said.  
"Like, where away?" The person asked her.  
Koji froze. "Um…thanks anyway!" She ran out.

Little did she know, Nuriko walked out behind her. He entered a small alleyway after walking a bit. There stood Hotohori.  
"Well?" He asked. "The girl who just walked out-with the unfamiliar clothing-that's her. No doubt."  
"You're sure of this?" He asked.  
"Yes. Have you ever heard someone stutter about their location?"  
"What exactly did she say?"  
"Well, she said "Someplace far away"…and then she stuttered when they asked where far away."  
"Alright, any idea where she may be headed?"  
"Hotohori, you do know the palace is north of here…"  
"Yes, and why would that matter?"  
"She's headed in that direction."  
Hotohori seemed to jump.  
"Alright, then. I'll intercept her." He said as he ran off. Nuriko ran after him. "Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted as he tried to keep up.

Koji walked hopelessly through the unknown streets. "This reminds me of Fushigi Yugi…" She muttered as someone rammed into her, knocking her out and down.

"Oops…" Hotohori said.  
"Hotohori-sama, you have too much strength for you own good.." Nuriko giggled as he picked up Koji gently and carefully.  
"You too." Hotohori muttered as the pair walked northwards, towards the palace.

Koji awoke, seeing Nuriko and Hotohori hovering above her. She soon wore a shocked look on her face. "What is wrong, miss?" Hotohori asked.  
"Y-you're…Hotohori, of the Suzaku Seven!" Koji shouted. Hotohori jumped. "How do you know?" He asked. "I just do. And you're…" She did this hyper fan-girl scream. "…Nuriko! Of the Suzaku Seven!" She hugged him tightly, and Nuriko got a little nervous

"Eh…sorry. I just got so excited." Koji apologized, getting up and making a deep bow, if not that the floor was slippery and she fell straight back onto the bed. Nuriko giggled slightly.

"If you know our identities, then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." Hotohori said. Koji jumped. "Woah…I know where I am, how I got here, and all that stuff, but is there any kind of ritual where you go naked and boys are there and all that stuff?" Koji asked.

Hotohori nodded. "There are a few rituals…but if men are there, they will not look. Will you become the Priestess of Suzaku?" He asked.

Koji looked at him oddly. "I never declined, I was just asking a simple question. Of course I'll become the Priestess of Suzaku! I did get into this world randomly, after all!" She shouted. "What does that have to do with anything…" Hotohori muttered under his breath. "Nothing really. I just wanted to say it." Koji responded. Sweatdrops came from Nuriko and Hotohori.

"So…where's Tamahome, Tasuki, Mistukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko?" Koji asked. "Don't tell me I have to look for them…" Hotohori's expression said it all. "No…way…" Koji muttered. "Well, we shall accompany you…" Hotohori was interrupted. "…for the time being, but maybe one of you will not be coming, or some of you will die. Not on my watch, mister!" Koji shouted. "Now let's get cracking!"  
END PROLOUGE


End file.
